A watch answering this definition is disclosed in European Patent No. 0 949 549 in the name of the Applicant. This watch includes in particular an hour hand and a minute hand, which move above a dial, which carries at its periphery an hour and minute scale and inside the latter, the symbols of the twelve signs of the zodiac. This watch also includes a rotating bezel bearing the symbols of the planets of the solar system. When the user wishes to know the position of a planet of the solar system with respect to the constellations of the zodiac, he rotates the bezel until the symbol of the celestial body that interests him is at 12 o'clock and he then presses the crown of a control stem. At that moment, the minute hand moves until it is placed in the position in which it indicates the celestial body in question and the approximate position thereof inside said zodiac sign, using the twelve signs of the zodiac and the hour and minute scale of the watch dial. If he so wishes, the user can repeat the same operations for one or several other celestial bodies.
The major drawback of the astronomical watch described hereinbefore lies in the fact that it is not able to provide information allowing its user simply and quickly to find the position in the heavens of the celestial body that interests him. Indeed, this watch only provides an indication of the position of a given celestial body of the solar system with respect to the zodiac constellations. If the user then wishes to see the celestial body in question in the heavens, he will have to first of all identify the zodiac constellation designated for said body by his the watch. This assumes that the user is able to recognize the groups of stars corresponding to the various zodiac constellations, which is not within everyone's capabilities.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problem in addition to others by providing a watch, particularly a wristwatch, which enables a user to know at any time, when he so wishes, the position of a celestial body in the heavens and to be able easily to identify the position of said body in the heavens, without this requiring any particular astronomical knowledge on the user's part.